The Best of Two
by sara1998
Summary: A simple infidelity issue between the love trianglle of Edward, Jacob and Bella will lead to the end of to souls.


Jaber 5

Sara Jaber

Mrs. Shukairy

Honors Writing

22 November 2012

**The Best of Two **

I'm not the coolest girl or the prettiest. In fact, I'm a little awkward, clumsy and quiet. Yet everyone envisions something special within me. I have a petite frame with delicate bold brown eyes that capture and attract the audience in front of me. In those eyes is where everyone visualizes what power I can obtain. They detect what my flaws and assets are, they perceive the insecurities I have about myself, but then they notice who I am. The genuine me: outgoing, entertaining and sentimental individual. That's why prom, is my core and my edge.

walking down the hall to first period I was attacked with a sea of hellos. All perks of dating the most popular guy in school. I took a left at the end of the hall to Mr. Ryan's room. As I took a step through the door I was sadly greeted by an irritating girl named Kendra. I searched around the room pondering how I would get past Kendra before she inquired me mercilessly. However, she leaned her arm to one side disabling me from entering the room. She then began her rapid rant. It all started like this: "So it's that time of year again! What are you wearing? What are you buying? Who are you taking to prom with you? How are you going to get there? Limousine or taxi? Do you plan on arriving an hour late or an hour early? HELLOOO are you listening?" Exactly. Just the perfect was to start off my day. I had only opened my mouth that day was to yawn, brush my teeth, take of sip of my coffee and to have a breath mint. Other than that I hadn't even mumbled the word "Hi". So frankly I wasn't in the disposition to answer questions.

Attempting to escape from Kendra, it was as if my knight in black converse came to rescue me. It was Edward. He was the ideal gentleman. Always aware of his relations and never showing signs of disrespect Edward adored me; we spent every moment together. The most intriguing characteristic about Edward was he's portrays to be an ordinary handsome teenager with brown soft hair. In reality he was a tall, indestructible bloodsucking vampire. He was fast, muscular and clear of any imperfections. Flawless.

He began walking towards me and asked Kendra if he could talk to me for a minute or so. Of course, without hesitating Kendra moved allowing him to speak with me. Edward was the most popular kid in school, he lacked in socializing with others, yet he was still popular. As she stepped to the side, he let her pass through the door as he strolled out. He reached out extending his arm to grab my hand, I hadn't extended equally. Realizing, Edward reached into his pocket, and we continued walking to the water fountain. As we stopped I began analyzing every body gesture and searching for any imperfections. Evidently, none were found. He stepped closer to me and brushed my hair to the side, grasping a delicate grip around my neck he asked me, "Bella, are you alright? Yu don't seem yourself today?" Honestly I hadn't felt at all different from yesterday until today. I'm still the same me, but with a slightly different motive. I'm not sure if Edward will be my forever. The thought might be absurd, but I can't continue my life with this infidelity concern that I could be happier with someone else. I love Edward more than I had every loved anyone else. However, with the circumstance of him being a vampire and immortal, I must be sure he's the "one and only". So I thought of the next person I would be most compatible with. Jacob Black.

Walking to Jacobs's house in the center of the meadow was dangerous. It seemed as though it was covered in thick green moss, every step of silence would be broken with the sheer sound of cracking twigs. Knocking on the door I wasn't sure of what to expect. I haven't seen or spoken to Jacob in years. This is becoming so formal I'm not even calling him by his nickname! Surprisingly, it was Jacob who answered the cabin log house door. He seemed surprised and astonished of my presence, so I decided initiate the first gesture. I raised my hand and slowly waved hello. Something must have turned on with in him; he immediately pulled me by the arm, dragging my closer towards him. My body then leaned toward him, being so close, our eyes met. For a moment it was as though taking a trip down to "memory lane". Without me noticing he wrapped his arms around me, and began to squeeze me tightly. Securing me within his arm I only felt warmth. This was the Jake I had known and loved. His genuine love and compassion for people had never left him. He was the same carefree, scruffy loveable Jake.

After a while, we began talking. Prom became the subject of our discussion. Prom was a night away, and I had confessed to Jake that I hadn't been asked to prom. He looked at me raising his eyebrows and was gawking at what I had just said. As he took his hand and tousled his hair he exhaled and asked, "Bella, would you accompany me to prom? It would be my honor and pleasure." He reached out for my hand, waiting for my approval. I leant out my hand and we slowly passed through the dark green meadows and discussed our one night together.

It's time. The party. The music. The dancing. The laughter. The love. The masquerade ball. One more hour and it'll be my time with Jake. A night we will never forget, a night we can call our forever. I began to iron my midnight purple prom dress. It was decorated around my shoulders and the top of my chest with sheer light purple lace shaping in a vine pattern. It was fitted from the top of my chest and gradually flared out as it progressed to the bottom. The two color contrasts between the sheer light purple lace and the dark plum color of the rest of the fabric would be perfect. I grabbed my maqsurede mask and put it in my clutch. It was also purple which would enhance the green color in my eyes. The bell rang, Jake must be here. Before I had left the door my father had a chat with me about safety and handed me his pearl white gun for protection. His cop procedures have gotten the best of him, but for his sake I hid the gun in my beige clutch.

Strolling in, everyone looked mysterious. I wasn't able to recognize anyone or anything. All I saw were colors of all sorts passing by and waving hello. Their masks covered their identity, only noticeable when vulnerable, however one figure remained unmasked. Edward. He was standing next to Kendra chatting, yet starred as if he were inquiring the relationship between Jacob and I as we walked through the crowd onto the dance floor. We began to dance; Jake grabbed my waist and swayed me side to side. We smoothly danced to the soft jazz rhythm forgetting about everyone and our problems. Until, it was violently interrupted by Edward. He tugged and pulled onto Jakes shirt, jerking him backwards to the floor. He began to scream and throw his hands up in the airs hollering to never touch me again.

I had lost focus. All of my feelings for Edward were rushing back into my memory. The wonderful times we shared, the laughter and the feeling of love that I had ever had for him were reintroduced to the surface. Jacob at the moment hopped onto his feet standing tall and expanded his shoulders and chest and charged forward rushing to Edward. Now looking at Jacob I couldn't help but remembering all of the marvelous and generous gestured Jacob has done for me over the years. It was unbearable. Something had to be done at once. I reached for my clutch remembering what I had placed inside. The item my father had given me for protection.

Edward was jabbing Jacob in the gut. Everyone in the prom fled the area and called the police. The fight was too intense and brutal for mortal sight. With both of their capability I had to end it. Quickly. I placed my finger on the trigger and aimed. I was aiming between Edward and Jacob. Who would survive in the end was undecided. It would be by luck and hope that the best man will survive. Jake and Edward hadn't noticed what I was about to do. This rivalry would carry on for years and generation to come. It had to be put to an end now. Pressing on the trigger roughly, I prayed for the best outcome.

The sound had alarmed both of them. I became anxious and continuously pressed the trigger and gripped onto the gun. Hearing two diverse cries of pain and agony I knew. Dropping the gun I grabbed my clutch, kissed both men on the cheek and walked towards the door adjusting my mask to fit the frame of my face.


End file.
